Cool Rider
by NewsTribe
Summary: Set after S5...The Mallrats set in their new home, but's its nt to long before Ebony get's bored with Slade and finds a new man leaving him to find a new woman.


**A/N: This was a one shot someone set for me on the Tribe bb…hope you guys like it!**

**Cool Rider  
**

Mega's virus was released to destroy the human race but as soon as it was released into the atomizer it reacted with oxygen and caused the hotel to explode destroying everything around it including the new virus.  
The mallrats landed their boat further down the coast line, deciding it wasn't safe to return to the city the Mallrats split up between Liberty and the Eco camp.  
Ruby, Darryl, Lottie, Gel, Sammy, Lex, Jack and Ellie returned to Liberty which the others returned to the Eco camp with Hawk who came out of the woods to see what the explosion was. Now leader of the Eco's he was happy to put the rest of the Mallrats up in his camp until they decide to return to the mall.  
It has been four months and a lot had changed, Ram had left to join Ruby at Liberty after finding out he had strong feelings for her. Ebony and Slade split up, no one know why they split up, it happened one night, some of the others think it's because Ebony is spending too much time with the Eco leader but both her and Hawk denied that anything was going on between them. They all decided that the city was no longer their home and their best option was to stay at Liberty and the Eco camp, that was everyone but Slade.  
After finally putting Brady to sleep, the single mother, step out into the cold night air, wrapping her arms around her waist, she rocked backwards and forwards on her heels looking up at the stars wondering where her lost friends where and if she would see any of them again, if she would see Bray again.  
Hearing movement below her, Trudy leaned over the banister and watched Slade move through the Eco camp with his bag, shaking her head, she grabbed her coat which was hanging on the banister and climbed down the lady. 

"Slade!" the purpled hair mother called out, pulling her jacket on as she ran other the lone bike rider.

"What?" he replied turning to face the Mallrat.

"Sorry," Trudy snapped back turning away to leave, she was only trying to be nice to him after all.

"Trudy, no I'm the one who should be sorry," Slade called after her. Turning back Trudy walked towards the mallrat who she knew nothing about.

"Where you going?" she asked him, pushing a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"I'm leaving, going to return to Liberty, fix my bike up and see the world," he replied moving his bag to his other shoulder.

"Because of Ebony?" Trudy asked.

"I didn't even mention her and yet she still pops up," Slade groaned, sending shivers down the purpled hair's back.

"I'm sorry for bringing her up," Trudy replied reaching out, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's hard not to bring her up while living in the same place with her," he replied with a small sigh, placing his hand on top of Trudy's locking eyes with her.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but why did you and Ebony break up?" she asked knowing to well why they broke up, cause Ebony wasn't a one man women.

"I don't mind, it's just not my favourite memory," he explained.

Flashback:

He had been looking around the camp for Ebony all day, he had checked every hut except for one. Reaching the closed door he pushed his ear up against the door.

"Shut up and kiss me, tree-hugger," a hushed voice from behind the door spoke, full of lust and want.

End of Flashback:

"I walked in on them, in all their glory," he explained, with tears in his eyes, "But that was in the past I'm moving on, starting a fresh," he finished wiping the tears away.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I thought you was a strong man Slade, a better man then to let Ebony get to you," Trudy replied, removing her hand from his shoulder.

"Strong man, me?" Slade asked letting out a small laugh, "I used to be until I fell for Ebony…"

"Some of the strongest men have fallen for Ebony and been destroyed but they got all over her in a couple of weeks,"

"I've heard the stories Trudy, but unlike me the others found new love," Slade explained

"So why can't you find a new love?" she asked, getting lost in his chocolate eyes.

"Cause I have, but I'm to afraid to tell this person how I fell, cause I know how she feels about being Ebony's cast off but that's not how it is," he explained as best as he could longing to kiss the lips in front of him.

"Who?" Trudy asked stepping forward.

"You!" he replied, reaching forward, running his hand down Trudy's check and resting his fingers on her purple lips. Taking in a deep breath, she was too scared to let it out in case the whole thing was a dream. Carrying on his tour around her face, he moved his hand to her other cheek resting on the tip of her neck. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head into his hand, as he carried on into her hair.

"Kiss me Trudy," he whispered, moving towards her and placing his free hand on her hip. Nodding, Trudy wrapped her arms around his neck before going on her toes to kiss him gently on the lips, those rough lips; she could kiss again and again and she did. Moving in again, she pressed her lips against his again but a lot harder then last time and with a lot more passion and lust, finishing the kiss with a soft bite on his bottom lip.

The others were shocked at first when Trudy and Slade broke the news that they were together a month later and that they were planning to leave the Eco camp to see the rest of the world.  
They had made their mind up to return to the city first to say their goodbye to the Mall before returning to Liberty to fix Slade's bike and say goodbye to their friends at the small village.  
Finally with everything packed and Brady safely sat between the two of them, Trudy leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her lover and daughter, kissing Slade on the shoulder.

"I'll show you how a real bad boy, can be a real good man," he whispered into her ear as he started the bike up.

"Now why would I want that?" Trudy asked with a grin as the bike speed of down the dirt road sending dust into the on lookers eyes.


End file.
